domainofthornfandomcom-20200213-history
Eruanna Silveroak
Eruanna SilverOak is one of The Founders and the former High Baroness and General of the Domain of Thorn. Representing the Council of Leaders for over two years she know lies in a mysterious coma from which she cannot be awoken. Although sometimes reckless, perhaps a result of her youth and the fiery nature of her sorcerous power, Eruanna was known for her bravery and good heart. Well-liked by most of the Thornish small-folk she provided a charismatic figurehead for the Council. History After the Elves returned to Kyonin and eventually drove the demon Treerazer into the Tanglebriar, Queen Telandia decided it was time explore the rest of Golarion in search of lost Elven Kingdoms. There was the possibility of resettling and expanding, but at the very least the group that she set out on these expedtions would be able to bring back useful information about how Golarion had changed since the Elves had been in Sovyrian. Many groups of adventurers set out with the Queen’s blessings, some to near-by lands and some more afar. It was one such group that Nostarion SilverOak and Megilwen, his soon to be wife, would join. Nostarion was a wizard of no small measure and Megilwen a priestess of Desna, godess of travel and luck. Most of what they saw surprised them. Humans were not the savages they had expected and Golarion seemed a much changed world compared to the tales they had heard from their forbearers. But their journey was still difficult and there were many other dangers to be faced. One by one members of the scouting party fell in battle or decided to turn back to Kyonin, feeling that they had explored enough and eager to share the knowledge that they had learned of the outside world. But Nostarion and Megilwen soldiered on. Draw by tales of lost Elven kingdoms and eager to see as much of Golarion as possible. Towards the end of their travels their group had become small and became the vitcim of an efreeti who had travelled from the Elemental Plane of Fire causing mayhem and destruction. When he came upon the elves he thought them easy prey. Several were killed but Nostarion, Megilwen and the last other member of their group fought valiantly. Megilwen was with child, but through her faith in Desna she was bale to shield herself. With the combined power of her divine magic and Nostarion’s arcane spells they were able to defeat the efreeti. In the final blast of energy that vanquished their foe, Nostarion was hurt protecting Megilwen. He was too injured to travel back to Kyonin and Megilwen would soon give birth to their child. The last surviving member of their party saw them safely to Restov then journied back to Kyonin, promising to tell their families of their fate and hoping that they would one day return. In Restov they met Forlorn Elves living amongst the humans and made themselves a home there. Eruanna was born in Restov. Megilwen was sure that Desna had blessed her by helping her survive the battle with the Efreeti and her child being born safely. She named her Eruanna, meaning grace of gift, believing this child to be her gift from Desna. They had always planned on returning to Kyonin when Eruanna was old enough to travel, but unrest came to the surrounding lands and trade routes were closed due to bandits, boggards and lizardfolk. Such travel would be dangerous and was out of the question with a child. The family decided to settle in Restov of the foreseeable future. Eruanna was born with unusual bright amber eyes, like burning fire, but otherwise she seemed a healthy and normal child. She grew up in Restov learning the art of swordplay as was the way of the people. Nostarion hoped his daughter would also have a talent for magic, but the girl had little patience and couldn’t grasp the spells that she was taught. However one day she manifested the ability to cast cantrips that she had not prepared for. Nostarion was pleased, but understood that this was not wizardly magic but some innate magic in her blood. Megilwen thought that perhaps Desna had granted her daughter these abilities, but when she tried to teach her clerical spells she had similar failings. Her parents knew that what their daughter could do was sorcery. They sent her to be trained to harness this skill with and elderly sorcerer in Restov. The girl enjoyed her lessons, but was easily distracted and after only learning a few simple spells she was sent back to her parents. Eruanna was still young and her family decided that there was plenty of time for their daughter to learn and left her to her own devices. After all they were explorers at heart and understood their daughter’s restlessness. She had been brought up on tales of her family's adventures and of how that been seeking lost kingdoms of their people. When a group of barbarians from nearby Numeria attacked a small village on the oustskirts of Rostland, Eruanna picked up her sword and rushed to join the defenders. Slightly short for a elf and barely more than a girl, the invaders laughed as she rushed to meet them. But Eruanna was stronger than she looked, she wielded her sword with a small degree of skill, taking one invader by surprise. After seeing one of their own cut down by the girl, the Numerians were no longer laughing. Several barbarians attacked Eruanna and she feared that she had bitten off more than she could chew. At that moment a ray of fire leapt from her hands setting one of the barbarians alight. Eruanna launched several more rays, only felling a few of the barbarians but that was enough to scare what was left of the superstitious invaders. They soon fled. Eruanna was elated. Her parents were a little worried about this strange power, not knowing where it came from. Had they lived in Kyonin their daughter would have been considered cursed. But here amongst the Forlorn this gift of Fire mattered little. Word soon spread of Eruanna’s heroics and she soon received a letter. From whom she did not know, but it was inviting her to join an expedition into the Stolen Lands. A place of danger and excitement. With her parents' blessings, Eruanna was given a small amount of gold and sent on her way. Her expedition into The Stolen Lands proved fruitful and along with her fellow charter-bearers Eruanna was enobled by Brevoy and granted the right to settle the Stolen Lands. The Domain of Thorn When Thorn was founded Eruanna was elected as the spokesperson for the Council of Leaders, her charismatic manner and virtuous bearing being seen as desirable traits for such a role. However, over the early years Eruanna did not show a strong passion for politics, favouring the outdoors and more sylvan pursuits which occasionally brought her leadership under question by other Council members. After the death of Kesten Garess during the Troll War, Eruanna also assumed control of the Thornish Army. As General she seemed more in her element but her time int his role was brought short after a fateful excursion to Dollock's Claim on the shores of Lake Silverstep. After an ambush by mutated eel-like creatures, warped by diabolic sorcery, Eruanna was left in a coma, undergoing a strange metamorphosis. Although the transformation was ceased High Baroness SIlverOak could not be roused from her coma. The Present Still in her coma, Eruanna's body remains in Castle Stag where it is tended to and kept safe. With no named heir, House SilverOak has devoted its remaining resources into curing their leader and as such the House has distanced itself from the day-to-day running of the Domain. Category:People